The Experiment of Sherlock Holmes
by Tsuki-V
Summary: John challenges himself with unpredictable results. Doctor John Watson, meet the real Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

John sighed heavily as he opened the door to Baker Street, remembering to keep his noise levels down to not wake Mrs. Hudson. He had to smile to himself, the poor woman, she had to put up with a lot, banging at all hours, gunshots and not to mention the occasional argument. He paused before entering their living room, straightening his features before entering. He closed the door quietly behind him and took a few steps so he could see the kitchen clearly, Sherlock was sitting at the 'lab' table with his head hung over his microscope in his usual outfit of black dress trousers and purple shirt.  
Obviously Sherlock knew John was there but he was clearly to engrossed in studying the little slide that was currently underneath his scope holding God only knows what. Nothing could distract him unless Sherlock wanted to be distracted.

John's hazed mind took this as a challenge. He took a couple of steps closer to the kitchen as he thought of the most effective way to accomplish his mission. It only took him a few seconds to think of the most amusing way to try and distract the detective from his task. John knew Sherlock well enough to know nothing 'normal' would work so he had to be slightly over the top in his methods but not obvious. "It will work" he thought to himself smugly as he leaned over Sherlock's left shoulder, looking at the microscope.

"How was the whiskey?" Sherlock asked, John knew the question was more of a greeting than a question itself as he could have easily told John how many whiskey's he had drank as well as the make and age. He supposed this was Sherlock's way of making an effort instead of completely ignoring the man as was his usual habit. John remembered his plan and smirked, he leaned down closer to the detective, a few inches away from his ear but still far enough to not seem obvious and sighed lightly, "Don't be dull Sherlock, you know I enjoyed it" he said softly, watching Sherlock's reaction closely, noticing the slight twitch at the corner of his lips and the soft pink blush start to form at the base of his neck. "Well" John thought. "that wasn't what I was expecting" and in more ways than one, maybe it was the warm alcohol in his stomach that was making his mind buzz that made his eyes, that was on the simple task of cataloguing Sherlock's reactions, roam slowly from that stupid cupid's bow of a mouth, across the surprisingly unaware detectives jaw and slowly down his neck to notice the slight pink hue in the first place, not even considering analysing why he found that damned neck so inviting. "Right! Back to the task" he said to himself.

He rounded the table and opened one of the top cupboards, bringing out his own bottle of half-finished whiskey and a tumbler, pouring himself a large drink and tipping it back before pouring himself another glass and closing the bottle before he put it back in the cupboard and taking the end chair at the table and leaning back lazily with his eyes closed enjoying the warmth that was slowly making it's way down to his stomach. He stayed that way for a couple of minutes, slowly sipping his drink before sitting up slowly, eyes still closed and licked his lips, considering how to continue with his 'experiment'. Opening his eyes he caught the corner of Sherlock's flicker back down to his scope and smiled to himself, careful to not let it show on his face, when an idea hit him. "Sherlock, did you put the heating on for one of your experiments again?" He asked as he removed his grey wool jumper, stretching and arching his back in the process peaking at his flatmate, noticing Sherlock frown, seemingly to himself, as his eyes betrayed him and worked their way down John's chest as his shirt lifted slightly as he pulled up his jumper, "Gotcha" he thought to himself, grinning for a second as his jumper made it's way over his head.

"Sherlock, are you ok? You don't look well" He said to his frowning friend as the slight pink that was at the base of his neck rise higher and become a darker shade of pink, close to reaching crimson. John had to laugh at himself silently, as much as he hated to admit it, and he never would, he was rather enjoying watching Sherlock get flustered, knowing that the poor man didn't even understand what was happening to him. John decided that he could stop this little game of his now, he reached his goal as soon as he knew that he effected Sherlock. However, he was still surprised at the type of reaction he got. He was originally expecting to make him slightly annoyed or disapproving, but never would he have thought he would blush.

"Fine" Sherlock answered, seeming to be fully concentrating on the new slide he placed under the microscope. John sat back in his chair, taking another sip of his drink before placing it back on the table.

John sat for a few minutes, considering his options "I achieved my goal, I'll finish my drink and go to bed" he thought to himself, but noticed that he, himself was rather disappointed at the idea. He didn't know why he was disappointed but before he could even think about the reason, he scooted his chair closer to the edge of the table, leaned over and placed his hand softly on the taller man's forehead, seemingly checking his temperature. John gave up with his inner thoughts, he had too much alcohol in his system for long debates with himself and just decided to leave the thinking about reasons in the morning, it wasn't like anything was going to happen. Now, that thought had startled him but he brushed it off as soon as it had entered his mind, concentrating on the task at hand. "You're slightly warm, but not enough to cause concern, are you sure you're alright Sherlock?" He asked softly before running his fingers over the man's forehead as if to take them off his head. "John I'm perfectly alright, now can I please get back to my…" Sherlock cut himself of mid-sentence as a small shiver rolled up his spine as John's finger's softly moved over his forehead.

Obviously he noticed, pausing his fingers at the end of Sherlock's forehead as he watched closely as his friend's eyes involuntarily slid closed. John repeated the movement and watched Sherlock shiver slightly. John doesn't know how but he soon found himself, and his chair, right beside Sherlock as his hand slid softly down the mans cheek and started down his neck as the all-seeing detective shivered again, slightly stronger than before, eyes still closed. That was all John needed as he felt Sherlock shiver under his touch, he leaned forward slowly as his hand glided around the mans neck, cupping the base of his head as he leaned forward the rest of the way and softly grazed his lips over Sherlock's, he felt Sherlock almost vibrate under his lips. He pressed slightly harder against his (his?) detective. As he was about to pull away he applied more pressure and heard Sherlock whimper, followed by a soft moan coming out of his own mouth.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Rational thought had left Sherlock when he felt John's lips. First there was shock, then confusion and after confusion he just stopped. Stopped thinking, well, stopped thinking as he usually did anyway. The only thing he could think of coherently was John. John's lips brushing against his.

The only time he can remember his mind being so wonderfully distracted, so without thought, was when he was on drugs. But John was nothing like a drug, John's lips were soft and sweet and tasted like warm whiskey and something else he couldn't quite name, it was just so.. John. It tasted like, it felt like, home. Like walking in to the living room to a warm, blazing fire. Full of light and heat and comfort.

Sherlock had been kissed before, had been kissed, he had never kissed back, he had never wanted to kiss back, not until John. The other people who had kissed him had been selfish, they kissed him hard and rough, practically threw themselves at him. But not John, John was slow and soft, if he didn't know any better, he would have said passionate. Obviously not though, John could never kiss him passionately, no-one could. No-one could have strong enough feelings for him to do that, but he could pretend, even for this short moment, just until John came to his senses, he could enjoy this, enjoy this soft, almost loving sensation against his lips, because, Sherlock knew, it was highly unlikely it would happen again, not just John, anyone. No-one would kiss him like this again, he might as well enjoy it whilst it lasts.

His hands were on his lap, he didn't like it, he wanted to feel John. He lifted a hand slowly towards John's face and hesitated. What if John didn't want to be touched? What if it broke whatever spell John was under and he stopped? So many what-if's going through his mind. John must have sensed his hesitation because he lifted his free hand to Sherlock's and placed it softly on his cheek before slowly wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist, placing his hand in the middle of his back with a gentle push. Sherlock decided that that was an encouraging sign, he brushed his fingers against John's face lightly before bringing up his other hand to do the same on the other side. Sherlock allowed himself to have a few seconds of thought then, as he thought of his next course of action. It couldn't have been more than two or three seconds until Sherlock made his choice.

He moved, just slightly, and kissed the side of John's mouth, then the other side before returning for what he wanted, John's soft, swollen lips back on his. John must have sensed Sherlock's need because as soon as their lips met again he softly licked Sherlock's bottom lip, and Sherlock would not deny this man entry, Sherlock parted his lips, just slightly, but that's all John needed, John darted his tongue in his mouth and slowly caressed Sherlock's tongue with his own, making the detective moan softly into the doctor's mouth. Sherlock copied John, and softly pushed his hands back into the ex-soldiers hair, quickly followed by a low hum from the doctor.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

John grasped the back of Sherlock's shirt, pulling him closer to the edge of his seat. He wanted more. He moved the hand from the back of Sherlock's head, softly tracing his finger tips down the back of his neck, as he did so Sherlock's back arched slightly and John groaned, God he was sensitive, it was beautiful. He moved hiss hand down, tracing Sherlock's spine to meet his other hand before rubbing back up his back and down again to the bottom of his back, rounding slightly to grasp this beautiful man's hips, and he did, without a doubt, have beautiful hips, he squeezes slightly before running his hands up Sherlock's sides and lifting the man by his underarms and placing him on his lap, those long legs separated. John moved his hands around, placing them back in the middle of Sherlock's back and held him close, exploring his mouth with his tongue and Sherlock's arm's wrapped around his neck, trying to keep them together. Both of them holding each other close. John's arm's loosened slightly allowing him to move his hands, exploring Sherlock's back before slowly moving down, over his hips once again but this time not stopping, John continued his exploration, passing his hands past Sherlock's hips and down his thighs slowly before going back up to his hips, grasping them slightly tighter as he stands up and walks effortlessly to the sofa to sit back down again, Sherlock still atop of him. As John settled back, Sherlock relaxed again, knee's widening bringing there bodies closer together, making them both moan softly into each other and tighten there holds on one another as they pulled each other closer, John's hands start to wonder of their own accord and roam backwards and squeezes Sherlock's ass softly and groans as it causes them to press into each other, feeling each other hard against the other, whilst their tongues still continue to massage the other. John repeats, squeezing Sherlock's firm, round ass slightly tighter and kind of regrets it as when John squeezes, Sherlock rocks up slightly then slowly back down, teasing the tip of John's painful hard-on, as John fights the urge to push up against the man straddling him, he sucks Sherlock's tongue tightly before continuing his invasion into his mouth slowing down to a stop and leaning his head on his flat-mates chest. Both say nothing for a moment as they catch there breath. Sherlock loosens his grip on John's hair and softly rubs his scalp as John rubs his hands up Sherlock's back, reaching the top and pulling the man closer to him, holding him.

By this point John is completely sober, to much shock to stay in the drunken state he was. He looks up slowly to Sherlock as his hands come around to cup the detectives face, Sherlock leans into John's hands, eye's still closed, lips red and swollen and looking so edible. John leans up for a second and brushes his lips softly against Sherlock's and sighing before leaning back against the sofa and sighing heavily.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"That was, that was just a kiss" Thought Sherlock as he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the man beneath him. Flushed cheeks, red, swollen lips, pulse fluttering at the base of his neck, Sherlock was sure, without a doubt that he looked roughly the same. He leaned forward pressing his head against John's, unintentionally pressing their cock's together and both men groaned. "We need to stop" John said, shocking Sherlock. "Oh.. ok" Sherlock replied, at this, John opened his eyes and must have saw something in Sherlock's eyes, "Oh no, Sherlock, I really, REALLY, don't want to stop, believe me it's the last thing I want, but…." John sighed. "But?" Sherlock inquired as it was clear John didn't want to voluntarily finish that sentence. John looked up at him and Sherlock noticed how wide his pupils had blown, they were almost completely black, "But?" Sherlock repeated. "Sherlock, if I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to, I won't have the.. strength, to stop" John finally answered with a deep sigh.

Sherlock collected as much confidence as he could and pressed against John and taking his mouth back onto his own for a second before looking down at John again, Sherlock could see the strings in John's head tightening "John" Sherlock almost whispered, John looked up to him, "Don't, don't stop", John's eyes widened and the strings in his head were almost visible in the doctor's eyes, tightening, on the verge of snapping. "One more nudge" Sherlock thought. Sherlock knew what would happen if he let this continue, and if he was honest with himself, he'd admit to being slightly frightened by the thought. "The pain will be…" he thought to himself before making his decision. "The pain will not matter, John matters" he said silently to only himself. Choice made, Sherlock leaned down and kissed John hard, just a brief kiss before looking the man in the eyes, John looked almost in pain. "Please John" Sherlock whispered as he lowered his head to lean on John shoulder.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

John couldn't stop now, he wouldn't even if he could. Sherlock, THE Sherlock Holmes, didn't want him to stop, he said please. Knowing Sherlock wanted him sent a shiver through him. He would stick to his earlier thought, he wouldn't question this. He would contemplate tomorrow. Tonight, all he wanted was Sherlock.  
John turned his head slightly and pressed his lips softly against the top of the detective's throat, kissing softly down until he reached the curve at the bottom. John could feel Sherlock's pulse beat under his lips, hard and fast and John couldn't help but stick out his tongue and lick that one spot on this neck, in doing so, he had the sudden urge to sink his teeth in, to feel that pulse in his mouth, do he did. Softly pressing his teeth into Sherlock and sucking softly, still licking that spot, he knew it would leave a mark, but he didn't care. Sherlock moaned softly as he squeezed his curvaceous behind, softly rubbing before stroking his hands up his back. John released the detectives skin and kissed back up his friends neck as his hands came up to the back of Sherlock's head, turning his head and possessing his mouth again. It started soft and patient but slowly escalated into something hot. John trailed his fingers down and around the detectives throat and down the couple of inches to the top of Sherlock's shirt, slowly opening a button at a time, with his fingers trailing down his chest as the shirt opened an inch at a time. Until the shirt was fully unbuttoned, revealing Sherlock's thin, yet muscled, creamy chest.

John broke the kiss and looked at his work, running his hands softly up and down the eccentric mans wonderful chest, aware that he was completely avoiding the man's peaking nipples. He kissed the top of the man's chest on either side as he ran his hands, down his chest again, brushing over his nipples before taking one softly into his mouth and licking around the nub softly before flicking his tongue over it slowly, rounding his arms and holding Sherlock. Sherlock whimpered softly and John opened his eyes and seen that Sherlock was watching him in wonder. John removed his mouth before sticking out his tongue and licking over his other nipple, watching as Sherlock's eye's half closed as he bit his bottom lip, John had to groan, this man, this beautiful, exotic creature was his best friend, his Sherlock. That Sherlock could be like this was a shock, but a welcome one, very welcome. He was beautiful, oh so beautiful and John couldn't believe he had never noticed. Sure he knew Sherlock was an attractive man, he wasn't blind, but this, this Sherlock, this soft, sensitive man straddling him was glorious. John kissed the centre of Sherlock's chest softly before looking up and meeting Sherlock's eye's, dilated, just a small ring of blue/grey at the edge. He wanted to say something, so he said the only thought in his head "Beautiful" and watched Sherlock blush and John smiled. He had done this, he had turned his hard-headed, stubborn friend into this blushing, sexual man. Oh and he was sexual, everything about him, John could see it now. His dark curls and light eyes, that wonderful cupid's bow, long neck covered in delicious creamy skin. He wanted more. He wanted to see it all, to touch and taste it all, and he would.

John knew this was a new experience for Sherlock, he wouldn't rush it, didn't want to rush. He'd take his time.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Sherlock traced his fingers through Johns hair and down his face and John leaned against him, closing his eyes and kissed his palm before opening them again to look up at him with such.. Adoration. He leaned down and kissed him softly "John, please" He whispered softly against his lips, John shivered under him. Before Sherlock knew it, he was in John's arms, being carried with his legs wrapped around the army doctor's hips, he felt John, hard against his own erection and couldn't help but hold tighter onto John to feel more.

John led them to Sherlock's room and laid them down, John over him, eyes locked before he lowered himself and kissed him, still soft and sweet but holding so much more, so many promises. Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to lay on top of him slowly. They both groaned as their hips met, as their erections met and they both pushed against each other. Sitting up slowly to unbutton John's shirt. He had undone 2 buttons when John moved his hands and lifted the shirt over his head. Sherlock smirked slightly before putting his hand on Johns hips before tracing the line of his trousers making John shiver.

He spent a few minutes admiring John. Kissing and licking his chest as his hand rounded his hips and just held him. The other hand seemed to be working on it's own as Sherlock noticed he was undoing the button on John's jean's and lowering his zipper before slowly lowering his jeans to his knee's. John laid him back down and started kissing him again, gentle and unhurried. Sherlock felt slightly nervous by now but it was slowly dulled down as John continued to kiss him. He knew John was being considerate of him, he knew this was new to him and appreciated it greatly. That one spark of nervousness he had was gone and wouldn't come back. He knew everything would be ok, he was with John. John always looked after him and he had always taken it for granted, he didn't now though. He felt safe and that ment more to him than any friendship.

He's not sure if it was his newly found safety or the surge of pleasure he got from feeling John's almost naked body on top of him but he didn't care, the kiss became deep and (He was happy to say) passionate and the rest of their clothes came of within minutes. It felt amazing, he had his arm's wrapped around John, holding him close as John's hands played softly with his curls. Whenever one of them moved they both moaned as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Soon the carefulness was gone and they were rubbing their hands of each other on any surface of skin they could reach. John kept moaning and humming into Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock was little more than a whimpering idiot, shivering and moaning softly at John's every touch. John was softly pushing his hips into Sherlock's and the sensation was extraordinary. He rounded one arm and slid it between their bodies and grasped softy, holding them tighter together, John softly trusted against Sherlock's hand and they both shivered and moaned. John moved his lips from Sherlock's and kissed along his cheek and down his neck slowly, spending more time on that spot he knew would have a small purple mark, John licked and grazed his teeth against the same spot and Sherlock couldn't help but arch into him and squeezed his hand tighter around them both. Sherlock let his hand drop as John's started down, kissing down his chest giving his nipples a few flicks of his tongue making him whimper and slightly arch his back. He moved his hand to hold John's head but John's hand got his and entwined their fingers together. Sherlock squeezed his hand as John made his way lower, pausing just below his navel to kiss the sensitive area. Sherlock never knew he was so sensitive, whenever John kissed or licked him lazily it made him gasp and whimper. John moved his free hand down his chest and slowly curled his finger's around his painful member, slowly rubbing his thumb in soft circles around his head with pre-cum and moving has hand gently up and down, tightening and relaxing his hand as he went both ways. He knew he was a shivering mess but he couldn't help it. John licked the head of him and he gasped and moaned, voice becoming slightly louder with every moan and groan that escaped his mouth. He brought up his hand to cover his mouth but was stopped by John's other hand, entwining their fingers as he did with the other. "Please Sherlock, don't hide" John said before lowering his head back and wrapping his lips around him softly sucking and bobbing his head. It was like nothing he had ever felt, warm and wet and John's tongue rubbing off of him. He was trying so hard not to push up his hips, trying not to thrust up into John's mouth.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

If someone had told John that he would be lying on Sherlock's bed, with his mouth around his cock he would have laughed. To his shock, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed the feel of Sherlock big and hard in his mouth, enjoyed feeling Sherlock shiver and shake under him, hearing those wonderful moans and whimpers escaping the detective's lips. He never thought it would be possible to be so hard, to be completely satisfied with giving someone so much pleasure and not even thinking about himself. Saying this though, he wasn't done.

John removed one of his hands from Sherlock's and was grateful to spot the small tub of Vaseline Sherlock always had close by. He popped of the lid and did a few fingers in the tub before pushing the tub away and rubbing his fingers together as he slowed his head down, he looked up and had to smile to himself, Sherlock was flushed, eyes closed, shivering and making the sweetest whimpers, his free hand grasping the bed sheets under him.

When John was satisfied with his newly lubricated hand he lowered his hand under him and reached for Sherlock's entrance, rubbing around it with small circle's trying to relax him. Sherlock gasped at the new sensation and shivered harder as his body relaxed. John rubbed circles with his thumb on Sherlock's palm, soothing him as he slowly pushed his index finger into Sherlock, feeling him tighten around his digit. He moved his finger bit by bit whilst Sherlock adjusted to it before pushing in and out slightly faster, moving his head at the same speed before slowing down and pushing another digit into his detective. It didn't take long for Sherlock to adjust and John started pushing in and out before opening and closing his finger's slowly spreading Sherlock. John let Sherlock's hand drop to the bed as he reached back for the tub and scooped out a generous amount to coat his throbbing cock with. Sherlock was, in theory, ready, but John wouldn't do such a… personal thing without making sure.

John let Sherlock slip out of his mouth and looked up at him, still slowly pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring them as they went in. "Sherlock" John knew his voice sounded rough and husky but there was nothing he could do about it. Sherlock looked down at him, eyes blown, half closed lids, he must have guessed what John was going to ask because before the doctor could say anything Sherlock spoke "John, please". John knew from then that he could never deny the detective when he begged, and although it was just two simple words, it set John on fire. Sherlock's voice was breathless and so soft, the word's wasn't just word's it was said as a plead, so much raw want was in Sherlock's eyes. John leaned up, still softly fingering him and kissed him, soft and promising. Sherlock whimpered into him as he removed his fingers, spread his legs slightly more and held himself at the entrance of his sociopath. He pushed his lips against Sherlock's and leaned up and looked down at him, eye's on him, lips red, swollen and slightly parted, cheeks red from heat. John held his gaze as he pushed his hips down slowly, moaning as he felt Sherlock tight around him, he didn't stop until he was almost fully inside Sherlock. He leaned down and kissed him, soothing him with gentle, open mouthed kisses as he filled Sherlock and held still, giving him time to adjust to his size. Sherlock was still holding his gaze, eyes wide, showing the smallest amount of pain but radiating pleasure before he closed his eyes and kissed John back hard and wrapping his arms around Johns back, pulling him into him harder. They both moaned and John started to move, slowly at first and building up the pace and strength. Sherlock let go of his mouth and looked up to him, breathing heavy and smiled, a true, genuine smile that filled John with pride. He started moving faster, thrusting harder as both their breathing became heavier. Sherlock was still gazing at John and John could do nothing but stare into those beautifully blown-out eyes. He leaned down and kissed him, still slow and yet full of everything. Raw passion and pleasure and need, so much need. John moved slightly, changing his angle so he could hit Sherlock's spot with every thrust, and he did.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

He started to thrust up to meet John then John moved and Sherlock couldn't help but cry out and hold onto him tighter as John thrust into him over and over, every time hitting Sherlock with a jolt of ecstasy making him cry and whimper and arch up to John. John leaned down kissing and licking Sherlock's neck. Sherlock couldn't last much longer and he guessed John couldn't either as he continued to thrust harder and harder before grasping Sherlock's throbbing cock in his hand and start pumping it at the same rate he was thrusting. John bit down hard on his shoulder and that was it, he arched his back and cried out at the same time feeling John fill him as he cried out Sherlock's name as Sherlock let himself go and saw stars, lights flashing in his eyes.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

John collapsed on top of him as they both tried to steady their breathing, John kissed his skin wherever he could and Sherlock held on to him, kissing his shoulder, repeating his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was…" John thought to himself " Amazing". He heard Sherlock hum and realised he spoke out loud. He smiled, kissed the dark mark he had left earlier before rolling over, pulling out of Sherlock and pulling him onto his side, holding him close and running his fingers over Sherlock's back softly and felt him shiver. He doesn't think he'd ever get enough of this.

He stretched over Sherlock and pulled the cover over them both before lying on his back, pulling Sherlock closer. Sherlock sighed and laid his head on John's chest. John kissed Sherlock's head, bringing up his hand and playing softly with his dark curls. Sherlock looked up at him, with that brilliant smile still on his lips "Thank you John" he said and John shook his head and laughed softly before looking down, tilting up Sherlock's head and kissed him softly before laying back again, sighing happily "No" he said "thank you, that was.." he shivered at the fresh memory, Sherlock vibrating violently under him, crying out. John realised then, that that was one of the best experience's of his life, he wanted to tell Sherlock but didn't know how, so, he would just have to make Sherlock believe him.

He tilted Sherlock's head back up to look at him and told him the truth, "That was the best, most satisfying experience of my life" he said, looking at Sherlock straight in the eyes. Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks went pink, he opened his mouth a few times, trying to get something out "John I….I…". John grinned and stopped Sherlock's stuttering with a kiss, hoping to convey what he wants to tell the detective.

Something Sherlock should have known, something he himself should have realised a long, long time ago. He knew what Sherlock wanted to say, he also knew that it wasn't easy for Sherlock, for many reasons, many of which broke his heart. John knew that what he saw in Sherlock's eye's was nothing but the truth and that no matter how infuriating Sherlock could be, that it would never change. He took a deep breathe, looked at Sherlock's face, he looked almost scared. John reached up and smoothed away the frown lines on his face. He leaned down slowly, cupped the back of Sherlock's neck and kissed him with all the emotion he could, trying to put everything he could into that one, brief kiss. When he looked back up a look of disbelief was on Sherlock's face.

Who would have thought, that Sherlock was so…cute. John had to chuckle, he would never tell him of course. He was just glad he got to see him this way, so open, without his defences up. He had always known that Sherlock held himself in, now that he had seen him like this everything fell into place. Sherlock didn't let people get close to him, partially it was for the reasons Sherlock said, that they were 'dull', but it was more than that, it was protection. Protection for Sherlock himself, although Sherlock had never said anything to imply it, John knew that he had been hurt badly, bad enough for him to create these walls around him, and for that alone, for making this wonderful, sweet, sexy, brilliant man close himself off, he wanted to kill them.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Sherlock lay beside John with his head resting on the shorter man's chest as he calmed and his head slowly coming back to him. He frowned slightly as his thoughts started to return, he had let his barriers crumble without even noticing. It felt so liberating, he sighed heavily and just enjoyed the moment, the feel of John's chest rising and falling, his arm snug around him, holding him close. He sighed again as he felt himself closing back off, he felt John's chest rumble before he heard him speak "Don't" was all he said and Sherlock looked up to him, John lifted his head enough to catch his lips in a soft kick, John's hand find its way into his curls and rubbed softly before he leaned back enough to press there heads together. Sherlock watched him, slightly confused but enjoying the lingering feeling on his lips, "Don't you go back into your head yet" John said before opening his eyes and Sherlock could only stare, how had he known? He had to say something but was confused, what could he say? He shuffled up a little, coming face to face with John and said the only thing he could "Why?", John chuckled and went silent for a minute, Sherlock's mind was racing now, Why wouldn't John want him to go back to his 'normal' self? Surely he wouldn't want him to stay like this. Sherlock knew what he was like, he didn't hide all that much of himself, just this side, which he had come to detest, he knew he was 'soft' and he hated it, that's why he hide it, well, some of the reason anyway. Why would John want him like this, he wouldn't, of course, he couldn't, who could?

Before he had built these walls, had… emotions, he was hurt and in pain and he didn't want to think about how. Emotions was a downfall, they didn't help anyone.

He could feel himself closing himself off a little more, of course John wouldn't want to see this part of him, no-one ever had.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Why? Why did he want Sherlock not to put the walls back up? The small voice in the back of his mind was talking to him 'You know why Watson, accept it'. Fine, he thought, and just let himself think without restraint. He remembered first meeting Sherlock, watched him, he moved like a panther, his long, thin frame, dark curls and bright eyes, and his hands, big, smooth hands and long fingers. His mind flipped through his life since meeting Sherlock and he admitted he had always been attracted to the man, physically. It had confused him at first, he had never reacted towards a man and he had just shrugged it off as being fascinated by his friends clever wit and mind-blowing deductions. But it wasn't. His mind still reeled, Sherlock's deductions, his rare, genuine smiles that lit up his eyes. Sherlock always acted so, emotionless but his eyes gave him away, he had seen those eyes in shock and confusion, worry and fear. He loved it all. His mind came closer to the now, from entering the flat tonight and it slowed slightly. Sherlock blushing, still leaning over his microscope, his eyes following John. His soft lips, tentative touch, his shivers, moans, groans and whimpers.

He finally found his answer as he watched in his mind as he noticed Sherlock's wall collapse and crumble and he just saw everything. Sherlock with all his brilliance and wit, and all of those emotions, those raw, powerful emotions flowing out of him like a stream. John loved it all, loved all of those emotions finally get free and they were beautiful.

He turned his head slightly and looked at Sherlock, he could see the walls going up further, he had to stop it. "Sherlock" He said softly and lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his thumb softly across his cheeks, leaned in and kissed him, just a quick, gently brush of his lips. He would never be able to stop kissing this man. He leaned up slightly, one hand still in his hair, he moved his other, not taking his eyes from Sherlock's, and run his hand down and turned his hand, entwining their fingers together. "Don't you go leaving me" He said with a smile, Sherlock looked confused, "But why John?" was all he said and John smiled, he leaned in slightly, coming closer, only a few inches separating them. "Because I don't want you to. You still exactly as you are" he smiled at him but Sherlock still looked slightly confused. Oh, he got it now just as Sherlock started speaking, "John why would you want…", John cut him off, moving has hand to place a finger over his mouth. It finally made sense, he should have noticed sooner. Sherlock hide this part of himself to protect himself, because he had been hurt, so he stopped showing this part of himself because he thought it wasn't right. Oh! John sighed sadly and stroked down Sherlock's face. He couldn't let this amazing man think this way, he can't believe he thought no-one would want him like this. Sherlock had dropped his head, John grabbed his chin and pulled it back up but Sherlock wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sherlock, look at me", he did, finally and John sighed and said everything at once, "You can be selfish, manipulative and quite honestly, you can be a right bastard at times" He could see the hurt in his eyes and sighed again, softening his hand on his face " But Sherlock, you are wonderful" he smiled at him before continuing "You are brilliant, you really are. You are funny, charming and loyal" He smiled again, seeing his features soften but slightly weary, "You're the most caring, trustworthy friend anyone could ask for" Sherlock looked disbelieving and it made John chuckle, Nearly there, John thought to himself as he took a breath, "You are my best friend Sherlock, I trust you with my life, I would die to keep you safe" another breath as he continued to stare into those amazing eyes. "And you know what? You are the most beautiful, mesmerizing, sexy man, no, not man, person, that I have ever met" John sighed, finally had it all out, "So don't hide from me Sherlock".

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Sherlock stared at him, all those words running through his head. John didn't want him to hide this… this part of him? Something swelled up in him and he couldn't place it for a minute. John knew him, all of him and… didn't want him to change. Oh, that's what this is, acceptance. No-one had ever accepted Sherlock, he didn't think anyone could. But John did, and if Sherlock wanted anyone's acceptance, it would be John's.

He stared at John for a few seconds longer before leaning in to kiss him, hard, then leaning his head against his doctor's and sighed, "Thank you" was all he could manage to say, it was more of a whisper, but John heard him and grinned. He felt his cheeks heat and knew his face was becoming red but couldn't seem to care. He wrapped his arm around John's chest and sighed. John chuckled again before leaning back and relaxing into the bed.

Sherlock shuffled closer and put his head and on John's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sherlock felt his eyelids getting heavy, which was strange, he slept the night before for a whole 4 hours, but he didn't want to move so he let it come to him. "John…" he said, surprised by how quiet his voice was, "hmm?" was John's only reply, but his hand was still wrapped up in Sherlock's hair, rubbing softly, "I'm tired…" John's hand stilled on his head for a moment before he replied "Do you…do you want me to go?" Sherlock was shocked, John thought he wanted him to leave. He never even considered it, but the thought left him feeling cold, he squeezed his arm, holding John closer, "No" he sighed happily before it hit him, he jumped up slightly, leaning on his hand, looking down at John "Do you want to go?", John looked at him for a second before chuckling and pulling him back down, hand back in hair, rubbing his head gently, it felt so soothing, Sherlock sighed. "You're not getting rid of me that easily" John said with another chuckle. He had to smile "good". He felt John move slightly from under him then felt pressure on the top of his head before he relaxed back, making him smile even more.

"Sleep now" John said to him softly, but Sherlock just tilted his head up to look at him, he had his eye's closed and a small smile played on his lips. He couldn't help it, he leaned up and kissed John quickly before moving back down but John pulled his head back and kissed him again, slightly longer this time before loosening his grip on his head and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's shoulders. "Night Sherlock", Sherlock licked his lips and sighed before laying back down on John's chest, "Goodnight John" he mumbled before settling in and letting sleep overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Decided to add some more to this. Hope it works out OK. Let me know how it goes!_

_Short chapter to start I think. _

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

John woke slowly and blinked a couple of times before he recognised the ceiling he was under and couldn't help but grin, unintentionally tightening his arms slightly, nudging Sherlock but he did not wake. John sighed contently to himself as his mind raced. He went over the previous night and grinned again as he closed his eyes, completely awake but unwilling to move from the comfort of a warm bed and sleeping Sherlock.

He gazed down to the man leaning on his chest and couldn't help but raise the arm not around him to remove a stray curl from the sleeping man's face. Sherlock mumbled something unintelligible under his breathe as he started to wake. The process started slowly before his eyes popped open wide and he stilled. John chuckled at him quietly before bending his head down and planting a soft kiss on the top of his head before speaking, "Hello", before chuckling again as Sherlock's body relaxed as he sighed. John watched as Sherlock's cheek's started to turn crimson before he snapped his eyes shut and turned his face into John's chest.

John couldn't help but grin before shuffling down the bed slightly, bringing his other arm around the man at his side and squeezing slightly before relaxing. He was in awe over Sherlock and saddened at the same time. Everyone believed Sherlock to be unemotional, a machine, John had always known that the man had emotions, of course he did, but to actually see them, see the extent of how much he truly felt was the most amazing thing. He had accepted the fact that the man was gorgeous and he was in…he had feelings for him, had for a while now that he could accept it and think about it rationally, but to see this side of Sherlock, to be the only one able to see, it made his chest tighten.

Sherlock usually woke quickly so to see him lying there relaxed made John smile. He was glad he didn't have work, couldn't even comprehend leaving.

They lay there quietly for a few more minutes before Sherlock started to wriggle slightly, making John chuckled. Sherlock finally lifted his head and John smiled and watched as a small smile crept across Sherlock's face. His smile turned into a grin as he watched, "Hi there", it came out with a hint of amusement in his voice which just made Sherlock chuckle as his own smile grew slightly, "Good morning" came from deep in the baritone voice. Lifting his hand and running his hand through those dark curls for a minute, John continued to smile at him before grinning before he pushed Sherlock's head down and capturing his mouth in a quick, hard kiss. Sherlock tensed for a moment before relaxing and hummed quietly.

Sherlock gave him a small peck on the lips in return, making John's grin return, before rolling over onto his back with a sigh. John stretched and sat up, swinging his legs around to place his feet on the floor. "Tea?" John asked as he stood and picked up one of Sherlock's dressing gown's, sliding into the soft silk with a slight shiver. Sherlock hummed his approval as John made his way out of the room towards the kitchen. Grin still intact.

Sherlock sighed quietly as he relaxed into his bed as he listened to John shuffle out of the room. He couldn't stop the almost painful smile that made it's way onto his face, he caught himself just as he was going to do something horrid, he almost giggled, actually giggle. Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, 'Sociopath', Giggler. Unacceptable. He did let out a quiet laugh at the thought. He hadn't felt this content since he was a child and couldn't help but wonder how soon it will be pulled out from under him.

When will John realise his mistake? When will John have enough? How long before John gets bored? Oh god, John will get bored. John's not gay, he isn't even bisexual. He's straight, he likes women, not men. Stupid, stupid.

As Sherlock's thought's fired away in his head his smile faded quickly as panic and worry replaced it. Not even thinking about the fact that it was written all over his face.

"What is it?" John's voice made him jump and his eyes shoot open, he watched John walk towards the bed and place one of the cups beside him before making his way around the other side and putting his cup down before climbing back into bed. Sherlock continued to stare at him and John's face started to show concern. "What is it Sherlock?", Sherlock didn't answer, just kept watching him as John's face turned from concern to worry.

"Do you… Do you regret…" John cut himself off and glanced away from Sherlock. As the words sunk in to Sherlock's mind his eyes widened and he hadn't even thought of what to say before he heard his own voice, slightly louder than normal answer, "No!". He clamped his mouth closed and could feel his cheeks warm slightly. "It's just…You're not…" Sherlock stopped and ran his hands through his hair furiously, why couldn't he just speak!

Sherlock took a deep breath and lifted his head, "You're not gay John. I know you had quite a bit to drink last night and you must not have been thinking straight, no pun intended" Sherlock watched as John's lips twitched before he opened his mouth, Sherlock held up his hand and continued to speak, "What I mean is, I understand that it won't happen again. You do not have to be kind to me just because of… what happened."

Sherlock held his breathe as he watched John, strangely enough, John's face did not show what he was thinking, he's getting better at that, he thought just before John started to speak, "You're right. I'm not gay. I have never been attracted to another man and I don't imagine I even will be". Sherlock flinched slightly, trying not to show how much the comment had stung. "But.." John continued, "Other men are not you. I sobered up, last night, before anything happened Sherlock. I do not regret it, quite the opposite, in fact" John smirked slightly and lifted his hand to Sherlock's face, running his fingers softly against his cheek. Sherlock had kept still, his face only showing a slight bit of the disbelief he was feeling.

"I meant what I said Sherlock. I am not gay. I do not find other men attractive. But you. You are, you always have been, not just your looks, because everyone knows that your bloody gorgeous" John grinned and Sherlock blushed slightly at the comment. John's voice softened as he continued, "But it isn't that, that's a bonus. I meant everything I said, you are, just brilliant." Sherlock felt like he had frozen, he didn't dare move. John sighed quietly and brought his other hand to Sherlock's face, mirroring his other on Sherlock's cheek, running his thumb back and forward softly. "You are beautiful Sherlock" John whispered before leaning in slowly and pressed his lips delicately against Sherlock's.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a good morning, John was sitting reading whilst Sherlock sat in the kitchen with his experiments. They had been quiet a while now but not uncomfortably so. John was brought out of his thoughts by Sherlock's phone ringing, which was quickly answered. A minute or so later Sherlock hung up and looked at John. "Cold case files" was the only explanation Sherlock gave but John nodded. Game faces back on, John thought with a sigh as he got up. One thing first though, John made his way into the kitchen as Sherlock was quickly moving what needed to go into the fridge and stopped him after he closed the door. Sherlock looked at him a little confused as John smiled and leaned up, pressing a quick, soft kiss on his lips before making his way upstairs to get ready with a grin on his face leaving Sherlock standing in the kitchen blinking.

He made his way downstairs 15 minutes later ready to leave and found Sherlock pacing in front of the living room door. "Ready?" John asked and smiled at him when Sherlock turned and returned his smile and made their way to the door. Sherlock stopped abruptly and turned to John, "What I said, about people not knowing. You do understand I did not mean that they do not know about us, correct? Unless you don't…" John paused for a second before looking up at Sherlock and smiling. John grasped his hand and squeezed once before letting go and reaching for the door handle, "Idiot" he mumbled, just loud enough for Sherlock to hear making him chuckle.

John watched as a grin spread on Sherlock's face as they made their way to Lestrade's office, it only took him a moment to notice that Donovan was walking their way and had not noticed them yet.

"Ah, Donovan, how lovely" Sherlock announced as she came closer and scowled at the duo. A smirk crossed her face as she got closer until she suddenly stopped and her face fell in disbelief. John raised his eyebrow in confusing before she started to speak. "Freak, is that a…" She cut herself of mid sentence and waved her hand towards Sherlock's neck. John turned his head towards Sherlock and noticed that the love bite he left was quite visible, he raised his eyebrows at Sherlock with a smirk before facing her again.

"A what Donovan?" John asked as she continued to wave her hand around. They both watched as Sally shook her head before answering. "No, nothing. No person would, not with a psychopath." Was all she said and Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her and opened his mouth to retort but John bet him to it. "Then tell me Donovan, What am I? A giraffe? And it's sociopath, not psychopath." John smirked as he watched her eyes bulge and her hand stop in mid air. The sight of her was hilarious and John had a hard time keeping a straight face, Sherlock on the other hand did not even try to hide his amusement and laughed out loud, drawing the attention of a few other officers. "A giraffe John, really?" Sherlock asked and John couldn't stop from grinning, "first thing that came to mind" he replied. Sally stood there, switching from looking at John to Sherlock and back. Sherlock chuckled and grabbed John's hand, pulling him along towards Lestrade's office.


End file.
